


Thor X Male-Reader - Better Than War

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Bored with life of Asgard, the reader visits Thor on Midgard to try and see what the appeal of Earth is; he soon learns the term friends with benefits.





	Thor X Male-Reader - Better Than War

The hell-bent fury of battle raged on, bloody, violent and victorious as you slew one warrior after another in true Asgardian fashion. Now a commander of your own troupe, you were all too aware of how the thrill of the fight, the raw energy and blood lust, all the things you’d lived for in your youth had faded.

It simply wasn’t the same and hadn’t been for some time. Ever since your brother in arms and prince of Asgard, Thor had left, life hadn’t been the same. The mead no longer tasted as sweet, the victories were no longer as glorious, and the glimmering city no longer held anything worth exploring.

Surveying the battlefield around, you saw the many Asgardian warriors celebrating their triumph. You stared into the glassy eyes of the dead beneath you; for all it mattered, you may as well have been amongst them for the amount they cared. It was with such a heavy, unfeeling heart that you resolved in leaving Asgard to find your friend once more; you would fight alongside your prince again.

* * *

Thor held Mjolnir high, poised to strike at whatever came through the light bridge into the empty park he had been resting in on Earth. Upon seeing you, his frown was replaced with an ecstatic grin.

“YES!” Thor yelled, grabbing you by the arms and shaking you.

You grabbed him back, joining in his elation, “THOR!”

“(Y/N)!” He let go of you, still beaming, “What are you doing on Earth, my friend?”

“I came to see the hell pit to which you were originally banished,” you jested. “It must be magnificent for a prince to leave the majesty of Asgard for.”

“It truly is, my friend. Come, let me show you all the wonders Midgard holds.”

You walked by his side, eager to learn about the strange land Thor had chosen to call home; if it was good enough for him, it would surely be like Valhalla to you.

* * *

After a night of general merriment and catching up, you saw why Thor enjoyed Midgard so much. Everything was so different and exciting, even the little things like social standing and the many different types of beverages. Now walking in the park you’d started in, next to a magnificent fountain, you had many a question to ask which Thor was only too happy to answer.

“Nobody uses horses anymore?” You started.

“Only for sport or leisure but not for practicality.”

“And what of weaponry?”

“Very destructive but nothing compared to the style or skill of Asgardian craftmanship.”

“How about romance?”

“Romance?”

“I imagine it must be very different from home, have you learned anything of it?”

Thor stared at you curiously. He’d hardly spared a thought to home in recent times but every so often, his mind had wandered to old friends on Asgard, mainly you; it had never occurred to him that the same thing may have happened to you.

“Why yes, there are a great many types of relationship here, one of my preferred being what Midgardians call ‘friends with benefits.’”

“Friends with benefits?”

“More than friends, less than spouses, something like a lover with the comfort of friendship.”

“How exactly does that work?”

Thor grabbed your arms roughly, pushing you against the nearest tree, “It’s better with a demonstration.”

Breathing heavily, you watched enamoured as Thor pulled your armour off, tugging harshly at the shirt underneath and then his own. Feeling the tree bark against your back while Thor pushed his lips against yours, forcing his tongue in and grabbing your ass, digging nails in, was exhilarating. You reciprocated, stroking his already hard cock through his jeans and hastily tugging at your own. The idea of being caught didn’t matter, if people came by, you didn’t give a damn what they saw, so long as this would last a little while.

“I’m going to fuck you hard enough to hurt,” Thor rasped, squeezing your dick hard enough to make you gasp.

“Promises, promises,” You growled, slapping his hand away and unbuckling his belt eagerly.

You threw him onto the ground, pressing down on top of him and lightly biting his skin. You paused momentarily, reflecting how alike yet different it was from the rough-housing the two of you’d done as children. Thor took the hesitation as a chance to roll you over, landing on top of you. You wriggled underneath him, removing your pants. Thor inspected you, grabbing your cock and tugging on it, moving his hand up and down while the other fondled your balls slowly.

“Faster!” You demanded.

“And let you cum too early? No, I want to enjoy this.”

You moaned, alight with pleasure and annoyance as Thor gently rubbed, you wanted it hard and fast, something he knew only all too well. Growing impatient, you used your fight training to roll over, resting on all fours beneath the Thunder God.

“No, you’ll take me now because I demand it!”

Thor stood up, planting himself firmly on the ground, “Talking to a prince like that? You should be punished.”

“Then by Asgard, punish me!”

“I don’t need to punish you, I just need to fuck you hard enough to mark. When you see the bruises, you’ll know you’re mine.”

“Then stop talking and claim me.”

Thor pushed into you, winding you with the lack of preparation. There was no going slow this time, no teasing, no time to think. The pain was more invigorating than anything you could have ever hoped for in battle. As Thor moved in and out, you couldn’t form anything other than breathy moans, all too aware he was hitting that very sweet spot that nobody else could. You wanted to out-last him, cum only after he did but after not seeing him in so long, you were all too enamoured now to hold out.

“CUM FOR ME!” Thor roared.

The furious shout was enough to push you over the edge, making you dizzy. You cried out, your cum falling in lazy drips onto the grass below, mixing with the dew. You felt Thor’s own fluid fill you, dripping down your ass. He waited a moment before removing himself. Pulling yourself together, you got up weakly, gathering your clothes and redressing alongside Thor.

“I think-” You murmured, catching your breath. “I think I may like these Midgard rules.”

“Yes?” Thor asked.

“Much better than battle.”

The two of you laughed, walking shakily out of the park, leaning against one-another for support.


End file.
